Doce rosas
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: Y se fue lejos de ti. Y la extrañaste, la volviste a ver y la besaste. Pero se fue lejos de ti...de nuevo. RonxHermione.


**Disclaimer:** El Copyright y la Marca Registrada de todo lo referente a Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Son doce rosas que hablarán por mí_

_Son doce rosas que te gritan vuelve_

_Y cada una significa un mes, llorándote._

_Son doce rosas que hablarán de ti_

_Del gran amor que para mí tú eres_

_Sé que sientes lo mismo por mí, perdóname_

_Sin ti no sé qué hacer..._

**-Lorezo Antonio.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hoy se cumple un año. Un año de tu abandono. No sé cómo pasó, todo fue tan rápido. Sólo recuerdo que lo último que vivimos fue una pelea tonta por una carta de _Vicky_, pero es que tú no entendías que yo te amaba y las reclamaciones eran tan solo celos; celos tontos que me llevaron a un vacío intenso que no se puede explicar. Sólo recuerdo tus últimas palabras que me destrozaron el corazón...

_-Ron, lo siento mucho pero...-y te quedaste callada, con lágrimas a punto de caer de tus bellos ojos miel._

_-¿Qué, Hermione?-te dije sin pensarlo. Sólo pensaba en el daño que tú me habías hecho al decirme que yo no debería preocuparme por ti, que sabías cuidarte sola, pero es que no sabías que eras todo para mí-Dime qué quieres.-exclamé alterado._

_-Ron, perdóname.-dijiste llorando y con tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello._

_-Pero, ¿por qué tengo que perdonarte?-dije con cuidado y te separé lentamente de mí para mirarte directo a la cara. Tú solo tenías la mirada perdida en el suelo y lágrimas cristalinas cayendo de tu bello rostro._

_-Lo que pasa es que...-dijiste quitándote las lágrimas con la túnica._

_-Ya sé, ¿es lo de la carta, cierto?-te dije deprimido._

_-No-dijiste, y tomaste delicadamente mi mano-No es eso, lo que pasa es que a mi papá le ofrecieron un trabajo en Bulgaria.-y volviste a abrazarme tan fuerte que me sonrojé un poco._

_-¿Y qué, Hermione?-dije tiernamente._

_-Y...me voy a mudar.-dijiste apretando fuertemente la cara como si te fuera a golpear. _

_Yo, en cambio, quedé impactado por tus palabras. No iba a permitir que Vicky se quedara contigo y te anduviera coqueteando. No, no y ¡NO!_

Después de esto, llegaron tus padres y te despediste de mí con un cálido beso en la mejilla. Ese es él último recuerdo que me queda tuyo. Pero no soporté más sin vivir sin ti y te mandé una carta junto con doce rosas que significaban todo mi amor.

No supe qué fue lo que pasó después de que leíste la carta, lo único que sé es que te extraño. No soy el mismo desde tu ausencia. Me siento vacío, como si me hubieran partido en dos y me faltara una mitad y esa mitad eres tú.

Desde el día de tu abandono, sólo miro el calendario y cuento los días que han pasado. En la carta que te envié espero que revivas mi recuerdo para que nunca te olvides de mí y siempre recuerdes a la persona que te entregó su amor.

Tal vez ahora tú ya estás casada con Víctor como me habías dicho. Perdón por no ir a tu boda pero no soportaría verte junto a otra persona. Sólo espero que seas feliz y libre. Tal vez ya me olvidaste y no me recuerdes pero espero que hagas caso a la nota que dejé en la carta: _"Cuando te sientas vacía, sola o deprimida, sólo huele las rosas que te mandé y su perfume te hará recordarme tal como yo te recuerdo a ti"._

¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! Perdóname por todas las veces que te hice sentir mal. Yo sólo lo hacía para llamar tu atención y hacerte ver que existía. Espero que algún día me perdones y que por medio de las rosas me recuerdes. La verdad no sé cómo he podido vivir sin ti. Vuelve. Vuelve…

Todavía lo recuerdo, cuando al salir de clases me dijiste que te acompañara a la biblioteca porque tenías algo muy importante que decirme...

_-Dime, Hermione.-te dije sonriendo pero algo nervioso por estar solos en la biblioteca._

_-Mira Ron...-comenzaste nerviosa-Esto te lo he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo pero no he tenido el valor._

_-Está bien, y eso que eres de Gryffindor.-dije sarcásticamente para oír tan sólo tu dulce voz riendo._

_Silencio._

_-Ron, es que...yo...tú…-te volteaste muy colorada._

_-Dime, termina.-te dije tocando tu hombro para girarte._

_-Perdón, se me hace tarde para Pociones y luego ya sabes cómo es Snape.-dijiste mirando tu reloj alarmada mientras salías corriendo._

_-Pero, ¡acabamos de llegar de esa clase!-grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras salía corriendo detrás de ti, pero no lo conseguí, porque te perdiste entre los pasillos._

Yo sabía que ibas a decirme por fin que me amabas porque Harry me lo había dicho durante la clase, pero yo quería escucharlo salir de tus dulces y cálidos labios.

La verdad espero algún día volverte a ver y saber si tú todavía me amas o soy un simple amigo de tu infancia, aunque lo más probable es que ahora tengas una familia y lograras encontrar lo que yo nunca pude: El amor. Ojalá que me sigas amando como yo a ti, aunque lo dudo.

Te imagino ahora como una auror exitosa, con un esposo e hijos, pero la verdad no sé. No sé si ir a Bulgaria y luchar por tu amor, o si esconderme para siempre del mundo y encerrarme en mi triste burbuja vacía, donde todos mis sueños fueron destruidos. Por favor regresa, regresa, o corre junto a las rosas que te mandé.

Si tú ya no quieres saber más de mí, lo comprendo, si tú decides olvidarme, lo comprendo pero por favor conserva las doce rosas que te mandé. Pero recuerda que siempre te amaré.

Ahora mismo voy en el tren hacia Bulgaria para visitarte, ya que me enteré que estás gravemente hospitalizada debido a un atentado que un mortífago hizo sobre ti. No sé si podré resistir a darte un beso que tanto he deseado.

Entro al cuarto y está solo. Ahí estás con tus ojos cerrados, pálida y sin tu hermosa sonrisa. Me acerco a ti y tomo tu mano. Comienzo a decirte palabras dulces que hasta parece que estoy hablando con el corazón y no con la boca. Tú abres tus ojos lentamente y aprietas mi mano.

-Ron-dices débilmente-Por favor dime que me amas.

Yo, por mi parte, quedé sorprendido de tus palabras, pero tomé valor y te dije lo que tanto te había querido decir durante años.

-Sí, Hermione, te amo desde siempre.

-Por favor, hazme una promesa.

-Dime lo que quieras.-dije mientras me acercaba más a ti.

-Cuando me muera, prométeme que te casarás, tendrás hijos y siempre me recordarás.-dijiste deprimida.

-¡Pero tú no te vas a morir!-te dije.

-¡Promételo!-dijiste gritando débil.

-Está bien, te lo prometo.-dije más calmado.

En ese momento volteé a tu mesita de noche y vi doce rosas marchitas. Tú, al notar mi curiosidad, hablaste.

-Sí, son las rosas que me mandaste, siempre las he guardado.-dijiste viéndolas sonriente.

-Pensé que las tirarías.-dije sorprendido.

Tú las tomaste, después tomaste mi mano y colocaste las rosas en ella.

-Consérvalas tú, a mí no me queda mucho tiempo, pero siempre, siempre recuérdame.-después de eso, tomaste mi cara y me diste un dulce, largo y apasionado beso que yo correspondí muy bien.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dije atónito.

-Es la prueba de que te amo y también es para que siempre lleves un buen recuerdo mío-dijiste sonriendo-Recuerda que yo siempre te amaré.-éstas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de que tu mano decayera sobre el costado de la cama, y de que tu corazón dejara de palpitar.

En ese momento me quedé ido. No volvería a oír tu dulce voz, ni sentir los fuertes latidos de tu corazón cada vez que estábamos cerca. Era demasiado para mí; mi corazón estaba partido en mil pedazos. No podía entender cuánto dolor había invadido mi ser; no podía imaginar la vida un minuto más sin ti. Esperé tanto tiempo para volver a verte y sólo pude llegar a tu muerte. ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué?

Salí del hospital. No sentía nada, ni veía nada. Sólo a esa gente intentando devolverte el aliento, sólo podía caminar sin rumbo alguno, a cualquier lugar sin sentido, pues el sentido de mi vida te lo habías llevado para siempre. Para siempre.

Llegué a ese viejo hotel donde me hospedaba. Me senté en ese sillón roto e inservible; pensaba en ti, pensaba en los momentos más angustiantes y excitantes que pasé contigo. Sólo se dibujaban en la pared tus hermosos ojos y tus cabellos dorados. Comencé a llorar, comencé a reclamarme por qué no había tomado valor desde antes, cómo me atreví a dejar pasar tanto tiempo. Sin ti, mis lágrimas no eran más que una lluvia de estrellas, eran los lamentos que salían de mi triste corazón. Sabía que sería demasiado egoísta, cruel, pero mi dolor me cegó y no podía ni siquiera respirar.

Perdóname. No podía cumplir esa promesa que te hice, era demasiado injusto, lo sé. Sólo quería compartir la eternidad con la mujer que era dueña de mis fantasías.

Entonces estaba pensando en ti, y sin pensar en nada más, estaba lleno mi dormitorio de personas que no conocí jamás. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos del hotel me di cuenta de que había un hombre en ese baño, justo dentro de la tina y con las venas hechas pedazos. ¡Dios! ¡Era yo! Era mi cuerpo incompleto por esos minutos de sufrimiento. El dolor terminó conmigo.

Salí de ahí. Mi espíritu se trasportó hacia un lugar lleno de luz, y sí. Estabas ahí sentada, tan hermosa y tan perfecta, más que nunca. Te tomé de la mano y nos perdimos en la eternidad para siempre.

Pero ahí no se acaba nuestra historia, ahora estamos los dos juntos, tomados de las manos, y desde arriba vigilamos a Harry, que es el único del trío de oro que sigue vivo y que sufre por nosotros, pero quiero confesarte que jamás he sido tan feliz.

_Fin_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A:** Mi primer one-shot; tengan piedad T.T Escrito en un momento de inspiración mientras escuchaba la canción en la radio. Espero sus comentarios (buenos y malos) en un review.

_-Bianca._


End file.
